


Mind My Wicked Words

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Consent is given, DFAB reader, Doctor Play, Existing Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Light Bondage, Medical Kink, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetrative Sex, Porn With Very Little Plot, Roleplay, forgive me lord for i have sinned, repeatedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When you ask your partner what he wants for Valentine's Day, the last thing you expect is the red-faced, stuttered request you receive.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Mind My Wicked Words

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware of the tags: CW for slight bondage, orgasm denial/delay, and so much filth, this is so dirty I'm going straight to superhell

You turn in your chair as the patient enters the room. Dressed in dark slacks and a casual sweater, he has graying hair and a bit of stubble on his prominent chin. He’s a rough-hewn man, and he’s all yours. You smile and gesture to the bed, made up with crisp white sheets and a towel laid along the end.

“Mr. Pines, a pleasure to see you.”

He sits hesitantly on the towel and clasps his hands awkwardly over his stomach. “You too--uh, Doctor.”

You’ve known Stan for a long time--more than twenty years. You’d only recently become intimate as he finally felt that he could “put as much of himself into the relationship as you deserve”. He’s a sweet guy, caring and soft underneath the false gruff exterior. He’s also kind of...well,  _ up there _ as far as age goes. That’s why, when you asked what he wanted for Valentine’s Day, you expected anything  _ but  _ the red-faced, stammered request that followed.

The bedroom you and Stan share has, for the night, been turned into something that could resemble a doctor’s exam room if you squinted very hard. The bed was made up in a sterile and functional fashion, the laundry had all been hidden away into the closet, and the vanity where all of Stan’s colognes and combs and dirty coffee mugs usually accumulated had been turned into your desk. As you look up to Stan again, you catch him warily eyeing your blue-paper lined tray of tools. There's an equal assortment of toys, some old, some new, and actual tools you might see in a real office.

You clear your throat and pick up the clipboard on your ‘desk’. “Mr. Pines, it’s been quite a while since your last visit. Has anything changed since we last spoke?”

He clears his throat too--nervously. “Uh--” he closes his mouth and thinks very hard, brow furrowed. Maybe you should have prepped him for his role ahead of time, the poor man looks like he might bail any moment. But his brow unfurrows, his eyes light up, and he says very confidently, “I started takin’ allergy pills daily,” he says.

You intake a sharp breath to keep yourself from snorting instead. You cough and scribble that down on the blank sheet of paper on this clipboard. “Right, very good. Um, anything else? Like, say, a partner?”

Realization flashes across his face. His cheeks pinken. “Oh, right, a’course. Yeah, I’m goin’ steady with this real great friend of mine,” he says with a wink.

Going steady. You may as well have plucked this relic out of a museum yourself. “That’s great. So, you’re sexually active?”

“So active, yeah.”

The high school drama class skills from one billion years ago aren’t going to get you through this without laughing, you’re sure of it. You look back down at the clipboard. “Well that’d explain your complaint here. The intake nurse said you were having some problems with erectile dysfunction.” You glance up at him just as the words leave your mouth. If looks could kill… “Which is perfectly normal for a man of your age. Let me get in a standard exam, then we can proceed to your primary complaint.”

“Oh, I have some complaints alright,” he mutters. 

From your tray of tools, you select the stethoscope and the blood pressure cuff. When Stan procured these, you decided not to ask why he already had them. You had a sneaking suspicion his brother might find himself short of a few medical tools if you inquired after them. Thankfully, he’s out of town with his own beau for the weekend. Which may or may not be something you helped arrange in order to let Stan’s fantasy play out uninterrupted, you won’t admit to anything. 

You stand in front of him, tantalizingly close. “Remove your shirt.”

He does so without complaint. You can’t help raking your eyes over him quickly. You know your partner wouldn’t be considered conventionally attractive, but he drives you absolutely mad. Everything about him. 

“Enjoying the view, doc?”

“Oh shush,” you hiss. He snickers. 

You put the stethoscope into your ears and press the cold metal to his chest. He startles a little bit, then relaxes into your touch as you place one hand on his back. Since you aren’t an actual doctor, you have no idea what you’re supposed to be listening for. All you hear is Stan’s heart, beating wildly and loudly in your ears. You move it to his back, and then lower down. You cross the room again to mark down your made-up results, then pick up a popsicle stick leftover from his niece’s wild crafting spree of Summer 2012.

“Say ‘ah’.”

Once again, he complies. You press down his tongue and take a good long look inside. You wiggle it back a little further, then a little further. He makes a small noise of discomfort, and you withdraw.

“Everything seems to be in order here,” you say with a smile. “We can proceed to the next portion of the exam. First, I must warn you, some of the tests conducted may be uncomfortable for you, and I may be forced to restrain you for your own safety. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, just say  _ stop _ .”

He nods. His face is flushed thoroughly now.

“I’ll need you to remove your trousers and undergarments for this next test.”

He gives you a somewhat nervous look and hesitates. 

You decide to break character for a moment. You touch his shoulder and lean in. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” he says defensively. “Just...maybe a little nervous.”

“We can stop if you want.”

“No.” He puts a hand over yours and brings it to his lips, pressing a kiss to your palm. “No, this is good. You’re--you're doing really good. I trust you.”

Knowing what you know about Stan--his past, his fears, the things that wake him up at night--you almost want to stop right now. Take off the lab coat, forcibly put him back in his shirt, and take him to the living room for a bad romcom and chocolate cake. But he gives you a genuine smile and a nod to go ahead. You release him, steel yourself, and get back into it.

“Mr. Pines, if this exam is to continue I need you to be obedient.”

A wicked smirk flashes across his face. He stands, fumbles with the belt buckle for a moment, and drops it all to the floor. He steps out of his slacks and kicks the pile aside with his foot. Leaving the socks on, a bold choice.

“Good. For this test, I will need you to close your eyes. Can I trust you not to look?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Excellent. Please tilt your head to the ceiling, mindful not to lock your knees, and close your eyes.” While he does that, you drag over the rolling chair stolen from his office. You sit in front of him and lower the seat just a little. “Alright, tell me if you can feel this.”

You reach your hand back between his legs, careful not to warn him of what's to come by touching his thighs. Your cold index finger touches his perineum and you slowly drag it along him back toward you. He gasps a little.

“Mm, yep, I feel that alright.”

Next you cup his balls in your hands and wait for his confirmation. Before the words are entirely out of his mouth, you give them a uniform squeeze.

“And what about that?”

His dick, only inches from your face, twitches upward. It's more than enough of an answer, but he still gives a tight “yes”.

You fondle them for another moment, just enough to get his dick all the way up. It doesn't take much. “Tell me how this feels.” You put your mouth over just the tip of him and swirl your tongue around it.

“Ooh,  _ fuck-- _ ”

You suck just a little and let off with a  _ pop _ ! He moans and tries to follow your mouth to no success.

“Hmm. Mr. Pines, usually I wouldn't do this, but the results of this test are somewhat unexpected.”

Without further warning, you take him into your mouth as far as you can, until the tip hits the back of your throat. He groans loudly and fists a hand into your hair as his knees wobble. As soon as his hips thrust forward, you pull back and slap him sharply on the inner thigh.

“That won't be tolerated. This exam is strictly for medical purposes, Mr. Pines. Do you understand?”

He groans, panting. “Yes.”

You stand and grab his chin, pulling his gaze back to you. “Yes what?”

“Yes,  _ Doctor. _ ”

You take in the redness of his cheeks and the desperate glint in his eyes. Good, that's right where you want him.

You turn to the ‘desk’ and pull two black nitrile gloves from a box, keeping your back to him as you speak. “Now, please turn toward the table, bend until your hands touch it, and keep your legs straight.” You let the gloves snap as you pull them on.

When you turn back he’s already done as he’s told. You look over his stance for a moment, then kick his feet apart a little. He lets out a heavy puff of air that isn’t quite a sigh and isn’t quite a moan.

You turn back to your supplies and grab the bottle of lube. It's been warmed ahead of time and wrapped inside a towel to keep it that way. You pull the chair forward again and sit, flip the cap open on the lube. He gulps audibly.

“Remain very still, and relax.”

“Heh. Can’t do both, Doc.”

You smack his ass, not hard enough to leave a mark, but he does flinch from the surprise. “What was that?”

“Yes Doctor,” he says through his teeth.

You squirt the lube in a long line across your right index finger. From this very convenient vantage point, you have direct access to what Stan has specifically asked for tonight. “I trust you prepared yourself as directed.” It’s somewhat an afterthought and a little bit less for the doctor persona, more for everyone’s general comfort. 

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

You put the bottle between your knees and spread the lube over to your other index finger as well, then very gently put your fingers on either side of his anus. True to word, he doesn't jump or startle, just lets out a deep, long breath. 

You're not going to lie to yourself  _ or _ Stan--you had to google this. This is new territory for you as much as it is for him, both the roleplay and anal, and you’re...honestly a little surprised by how much it's turning you on. You massage circles around the rim in different sized circles first, and eventually shift to massaging downward. Back to circles, then one finger upward while one trails down, and from the center and out. Stan makes a few mumbled sounds here and there, but not much else.

You reapply lube on your index finger-- _ liberally _ . You massage around the outside a little more, then gently press your finger inside. Stan gasps and his hands clench into the sheets. You rest your finger there for a moment and wait for him to say stop. Your own breathing has quickened too, as well as the heat building between your legs. Fuck, this is actually really hot.

You withdraw your finger, apply lube again, and reinsert. “Sir,” you say shakily. “I need you to tell me how this feels.”

“Good,” he gasps out. “ _ Fuck _ .”

You wiggle your finger. “This is for your permanent medical record, Mr. Pines.” Another finger wiggle. “Please tell me how this feels.”

He lets out a low laugh. “It’s--it feels like--”

You wiggle your finger again, pressing in further, and he  _ moans _ . Long, deep, and loud, the sound that comes out of his throat is almost inhuman. Your own sex trembles at the sound, desperate for stimulation. 

“You respond well to digital stimulation, oral stimulation,  _ anal _ stimulation. I don't think you're experiencing any issues at all,” you purr. “What do you really want from me?”

He laughs again, this time with more actual humor and less breath. His arms are trembling.

You pull back slowly, almost all the way, and swirl your finger in a circular motion.

“God, fuck.” He gulps. “This--I want this right now.”

You press forward until you hit a small tight spot, and his entire body shudders. “More specific.”

“Fuck me!” He cries. “Dammit, fuck my ass!”

You curl your finger a few times and grab a handful of his ass. If you didn't have a role to play and a man to get off, you’d be on top of him right now. You pull out entirely. “Fuck my ass,  _ what _ ?”

He falls to his elbows, trembling and sweating. “Doctor.”

You stand and kick the chair away. God, you didn't plan on being so hot for this part. The lab coat feels stifling now. Stan’s body responds to your prodding as you get him upright just to push him back down on his back. You pull two lengths of soft, sturdy fabric from the desk and quickly lash his legs to either bedpost, then yank him forward until his legs are doubled and his ass is right on the edge of the bed where you need it. You see him reach for himself and without even so much as a thought you swat his hand.

You lay across him and press a bruising kiss against his mouth, keeping his hands pinned by the wrists against the mattress. “You'll ruin the test results like that,” you tut. 

Improvising, you grab his belt from the floor and secure his wrists together behind him.

“Comfortable?”

Lying on his back, entirely naked with his ass on display, hands tied, dick throbbing, he looks like a regular treat. His face is red and his dark eyes are clouded with lust. You want to lick him from shaft to collarbone, suck him until he's screaming, and give him the best goddamn orgasm he's ever had in his life. Your hands clench and unclench repeatedly at your sides.

“Get a pillow,” he says roughly. “I wanna watch.”

You gulp. He officially can't get any hotter now.

You prop his head up on a few pillows and take the moment to calm yourself the fuck down. By the time you’re back in the chair, sitting between Stan’s legs with a tray full of “instruments” on the bed beside him, you’ve calmed back into your cool, casual doctor persona. Stan’s still breathing heavy, watching your every move with palpable lust.

You pull on new gloves, making sure to level his gaze as they snap. You select a thin bullet vibrator from the tray and hold it up to assess--this one’s yours, and there’s something a little exciting about turning it on him for once.

You click it on and watch Stan from the corner of your eye. He licks his lips. You lower it down past his view and place the tip right over his entrance, letting the vibrations spread over him for only a short moment of time. He squirms a bit, maybe trying to get the stimulation back, but you take your time. You rub circles around the rim with the vibrator, teasingly light, until he’s moaning and his legs are trembling against the restraints. 

“The patient responds positively to vibrations, but the desired effect isn't achieved,” you announce, as if speaking to a recorder or an assistant. Stan lifts his head from the pillow to give you a heavy-lidded look. 

The vibrator goes back on the tray. These last two...haven't been used. You made the purchases for this scenario specifically and while you know Stan has seen them, neither of you have any idea how he’ll react.

The next selection is a stainless steel probe with a slight curve to it. This one  _ hasn _ ’ _ t  _ been warmed up ahead of time. Again, you’re incredibly aware of Stan’s eyes as you run a thick layer of lube down the length of it. 

His reaction to this is much more immediate. His whole body jolts when you slip it in, even for as slowly and carefully as you’re moving--the cold must be pretty surprising. You tease it in by centimeters, pumping in and out steadily and gently. His moans start out low and continue to build as you push farther in each time. You know you’ve hit the spot when he  _ screams  _ in pleasure. That animalistic howl from earlier returns in full force as your tease the spot over and over. When you pull all the way out he sobs and his knees knock together as he lets his legs go limp. The towel under him is damp with sweat and lube-- he’s a whimpering wreck under your ministrations and the feeling is  _ powerful _ . 

The probe goes back on the tray. “The patient’s reactions to the probe are an improvement upon previous results.” Your voice cuts through the clean silence of the room. “Do you think you have one more in you, Mr. Pines?”

He nods, chest heaving, eyes closed. 

“I’m sorry, I need your verbal consent to continue.”

“Yes,” he croaks. “ _ Please _ .”

One more selection, one more toy, one more coating of lube. He doesn’t watch this time or brace for impact, he just moans when you push the plug in, bit by little bit, until it’s all the way in.

“Now, how does that feel?”

“Mmm.” He can’t even get words out. “It’s--it’s good.”

You stand and move the tray to the chair. You drop the lab coat and undo the first few buttons on your shirt, then lean as far over him as you can from this angle. He whimpers when your stomach presses against his tight erection. “I didn’t ask if it’s good. Describe it, use your words.”

His eyes lock on yours. “Full.”

“Now you know how you make me feel,” you whisper. “You've been so good, so obedient. How’d you like for us to be full at the same time, Stanley?”

“Yes.” He licks his lips. “Yes, right now, yes.”

“Ah-ah, be patient. We’re still on my time.” You press a kiss into him, finally letting yourself loose. He moans against you as you run your tongue across his, nibble on his lip, stroke the dick underneath you. You jostle the plug intentionally and get a sharper moan.

“Please,” he grunts, the word muffled against your mouth. “If you don’t make me cum right now--”

“Hm?”

“I--I can’t anymore,  _ please  _ fuck me, make me cum.”

“God, this is the sexiest I've ever seen you.” You pull your legs up onto the bed and straddle him. “Should I let you go now?”

He nods vigorously.

“I don’t know, I’m not convinced…”

“I’m going to break the fucking restraints myself if you don’t,” he growls. You can hear the fabric groaning behind you as he threatens to follow through on that very thing.

You trace your hands over the outline of his broad shoulders and catch your lip between your teeth. “You’re so hot and hard, Mr. Pines. Is that all for me?” You drag your hand across his chest and tease your finger over his lips. His breaths are hot and short and his entire body is trembling beneath you.

“ _ Please _ ,” he gasps. 

Your heart is rushing in your ears as the heat between your legs keeps building. Your underwear are damn near soaked through to your pants at this point. You grind against his cock and sigh. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out.”

He strains again against the bonds with no success. He can’t stop  _ squirming _ . 

“Are you gonna cum nice and hard for me, like a good patient?”

“Yes, yes!”

You grind against him again and a moan slips unbidden from your mouth. His breath catches. You lower yourself down until your mouth is right by his ear. You tease him with the tip of your tongue and a hot breath there, and whisper, “Do you need to be inside of me?”

He nods frantically.

“Good. I need you inside me.”

He groans.

You get off him just long enough to strip and straddle him again--not before teasing at the buttplug and eliciting a sharp gasp. You grind down on him again, letting your wetness spread across him. You glide back and forth, grinding your clit into him over and over until you feel your own legs shaking. “You’re so fucking hard. God, this is so hot, you’re so fucking hot Stan.”

You dip your chest until your tits are within his mouth’s reach. He lathes your nipples with desperate kisses, sucking and nipping like his very life depends upon it.

You take two handfuls of his hair in your fists and tug as you lean into the pleasure. “Don’t you dare cum until I say so,” you hiss. “Don’t you dare.” You position yourself over him and slide down, tilting your head back and shuddering as his girth stretches you open. 

He lets out a cracked cry and bucks into you impatiently, nearly unseating you. You press back down in retaliation, bottoming out on top of him and letting out a scream to rival his own. Everything’s molten-hot, the sweat and fluids mixing between you, your hands on his chest, his thighs on your ass, his cock pumping in and out of you.

“I-I’m not gonna last--”

You slam yourself down and pin him with your body, keeping him from thrusting anymore. You slowly swing your hips around in a circular motion and keep grinding down on his pelvic bone to hit your clit just right. “Fuck! I told you not to cum,” you growl.

He’s practically sobbing underneath you, arms trapped beneath him and ass stuffed. Nothing coherent comes out of his mouth, just curses and broken pleas. None of it is the safe word though--you’re listening  _ very _ carefully for the safe word--so you continue.

You pull off of him and move up until you’re sitting on his face. He breathlessly laps at your pussy like he’s never tasted anything so sweet and you scream his name as he sucks  _ hard _ . His tongue pushes into your folds and presses in all the right spots. You come on his face, shaking and crying from the intensity. The world becomes nothing but blinding pleasure and heightened sensations until you finally come back to yourself.

You get him back inside you and press your chest to his to reach underneath him and fumble the belt loose. “Cum for me,” you order.

He gives the barest grunt of acknowledgement before he starts thrusting. Your surprised laugh turns into a sharp cry as his thumb, even in his haze, finds your weak spot and cripples you. His other hand grabs your tit and pinches unrelentingly against your nipple.

You cum again in no time, and he lets himself go. A stuttered, sobbing moan ekes out of him as spurt after spurt of his release fills you up. He falls heavy-breathing and limp into the mattress when he’s finished, still twitching inside you.

You roll off him, breathing nearly as hard. “Do you want me to take it out?”

He nods wordlessly.

You peel yourself up and gently remove the plug, setting it on the tray to be dealt with later before climbing back into bed beside him. He turns to you and pulls you into his arms, hiding his face in the crook of your neck.

“Thanks doc,” he croaks. “I’m cured.”

You laugh and hold him tighter. “Anything for such a beloved patient.”


End file.
